User talk:Jan1/Archive 9
Hey Jan1 Hello! I mistakenly blocked myseld O.o I wanted to block a user and I blocked myself. Can you delete that from history or something? It will look bad for me :( Dodo8My talk page 10:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:LOL I always wondered what would happend if I would block myself. But I guess there's no problem if I specified that i blocked myself, no?Dodo8My talk page 14:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Block Ok. Thanks :) We all do mistakes, no?06:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) May i request rollback rights? I am active and I want to keep this wiki free of vandalism and profanity. I have talked to three people over the last couple of weeks about their use of langauge. Bryan Klassen 00:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE Yes i am a councilor as of last week. it is kinda nice to see that stuff. Bryan Klassen 21:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ban rights I am getting really annoyed with all these people posting codes and hacks. im wondering how to get ban rights just for that sort of stuff. Bryan Klassen 19:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin I am requesting admin rights in response to your post on the Please Revert Vandalism post. I was blocked once for a week for inserting nonsense while i was new and figuring things out. Please consider my application. Bryan Klassen 22:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Request admin rights Hello Jan1, as you know. 8 Months ago I asked for Admin rights, but I needed more edits. Now I have more edits, and I am a very active user and, the situation with the vandal in the Blog: "Please Revert Vandalism" is requiring more admins in this Wiki.... Can I become an Admin?? Aaron 2 23:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello, Mr. Jan1, i was here writing as i thought more new active administrators are needed now, though i wasn't happy Dodo8 being gone, but i can apply for an admin. Here are some history info about me -I started last 2011 -Started adjusting edits -learned tricks and tips from Dodo8 -Was blocked by him for awhile, but he lifted it up. -Did few good edits by now, Please leave me a message for either approval or disapproval. thanks Admin Reassurance/Application Hey Jan. I was looking at the "Recent Wiki Activity" and I noticed an Admin section on Dodo8's talk page and I happened to spot a bit about me and my troll face avatar. You said it was not reassuring. If I changed my avatar, would that help? (I can't change it on my iPad, I'd have to wait until my Internet is back) Plus, I think I'd make a good admin. I know how to make pages, I know how to look for unreleased content, I have rollback rights and I want the Wiki to be free of vandalism for good. Plus I have never been blocked before. Please consider my application. :) Lewisemslie1211 11:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE Yup, already read it, but i think i dont have a test to take, for almost 3-5 months under his supervision, i think i learned already =)